Lips of an Angel
by justcallmehermione
Summary: A multi-chapter Linzin fanfic inspired by Hinder's song Lips of an Angel. Just listen to the song and read this. FYI- the song is a tad of a spoiler. I'll try to post frequently!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Intro/Prologue

It had been two years: twenty-four long, depressing months. It had been seven hundred thirty days since he last saw her beautiful face. It's been that long since he's had a real, loving, humane conversation with her. He hated that it happened, but he couldn't do anything about it. They had been drifting. Ever since she was promoted to Chief of Police and the new acolytes arrived on the island, there was barely any free time to see each other. It hurt his heart a lot, but he couldn't control what happened at work. Plus as one of the last airbenders, it was his duty to carry on the air nomad ways. It's not like he didn't try though. He had surprised her on her lunch break a few times so they could be together. There were also those few rare days off where he spent every waking, and even a few sleeping moments with her. They'd go for a stroll in the park, or down the pier during the day, then venture into the city for dinner and drinks. It wouldn't be long before they were tiptoeing back to the island or her mother's apartment to spend the night wrapped in bliss. But even those rare nights didn't fill the gap that had grown between them.

Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted the old Lin back. He tried calmly confronting her about their relationship, but it only ended up in a giant fight. He asked her if this was what she wanted, to be in a relationship that barely existed and all she did was get defensive. She blamed him for the rift that was growing. She had seen how one of the new acolytes was looking at him. He didn't know that she knew what the new acolyte said to him. It hurt her deep, but he had no clue. And Lin being Lin had no desire to express her true feelings. She just fought with him, not letting him behind her barricade. This only confused him. He had no idea what to do. He just let her slip through his hands.

She looked him in the eye and said, "We can't be together. I know some things and they have made me realize that we can't be together forever. You want different things than I do. My work is very involved. We can't do this. Goodbye Tenzin." As she said this, Tenzin noticed the glimmer of tears forming in her eyes. She turned and walked away as the tears began to fall. He was numb. He couldn't move to stop her. Now he was lost. Lin had been his best friend since she was born. He couldn't fathom the idea of not seeing her ever again. It pained him immensely. He missed her so much…

**A/N: This is my first fic! Please review! I will try my best to update regularly, but bear with me for right now because this is the last week of classes and that means finals next week!**


	2. The Other Woman

Chapter 2: The Other Woman

_One year after the break up_

After about a year of being single, Tenzin finally gave in. He knew that one of the acolytes liked him. She had told him while he was still with Lin, but he loved Lin, not some little girl that was half his age. But now things were different. He was lonely and he had a duty to his people.

One bright morning Tenzin was on his way to the meditation pavilion when he noticed her. It was the young acolyte that had confessed her feelings for him almost a whole year prior. She was picking up a basket of fruit to take to the lemurs. As she stood up, she looked and noticed Tenzin. She smiled at him and waved excitedly. On a whim, Tenzin decided to go and talk to her. He felt a year had been long enough and that it was time to attempt to fulfill his duties.

"Hello Pema. How are you doing on this lovely morning?" Tenzin asked politely.

"Oh I'm just wonderful!" Pema replied excitedly.

"That's good," he coughed and then tried to continue on, "Pema I-I," he coughed again, why was he so bad at talking to women? "I was wondering if… well if you aren't busy… an-and if you wanted…" Tenzin trailed off.

Pema's smile lessened and she began to look puzzled. He cursed himself out in his head for being rubbish at trying to talk to girls. She hesitated, "Master Tenzin, is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, everything is grand. And just Tenzin is fine with me," he tried to recover

Her smiled returned as she replied, "Ok, _Tenzin_, is there something you wanted from me? I'm on my way to go feed the lemurs then I have to be in the kitchens to help prepare lunch."

Tenzin drew in a deep breath and quickly asked, "Pema would you like to go out on a date with me, tonight?" Pema dropped the basket and squealed. She was so happy and nodded at him spastically. He smiled down at the young acolyte. He told her to be ready around 6 as he waved goodbye and continued on her way to the meditation pavilion.

"See you tonight Tenzin!" she yelled as she picked up the fruit basket. Pema turned around and began to skip merrily towards where they kept the food piles for the lemurs. Tenzin chuckled at the sight.

When he reached the pavilion he sat down, began to breathe, and tried to clear his mind, just like his father had taught him all those years ago. However after what had just took place, Tenzin felt a twinge of pain and guilt. He tried to focus on relaxing, but his mind, and heart would not let him. Tenzin reached into the secret pocket of his air bender garb. Although some people thought the robes silly, especially in the modern city, he thought that the secret pocket came in handy. He took out the old, bent picture he kept there. The picture had been taken the day Lin joined the police force. It depicted a young, unscarred Lin in a new, polished metalbender police uniform. Her dark hair was pinned back and her eyes sparkled. He rubbed his thumb along the picture. How he missed her touch. He looked closer at the picture and saw the small smile that played on her lips. Oh, how he missed her lips. They were always the softest part of her tough, calloused body. He loved to kiss them chastely. He loved to nibble and suck on them during lovemaking. He loved how they looked extra puffy after they had both climaxed and lay down wrapped in each others arms, panting. He missed rubbing his thumb along them. He actually missed all of her a whole lot. As he stared down at the picture, he felt his heart start to break again. He thought that after a whole year of no contact, of meditating and trying to forget, that he was finally okay. Now he realized he wasn't. Asking Pema out was not a good idea, but he was never one to disappoint or go back on his word. Plus, he did not for see Lin or any other woman in his life any time soon and he had to start his legacy before he was too old.

Tenzin tried to mediate on the matter. After a few hours of relaxing, he decided that he owed it to both Pema and his father to go out on the date. Yes it hurt him, but maybe Pema was just the person to help him get over these feelings.

**A/N: Sorry for the little bit of Pemzin going on here! Please review!**


	3. Missing You

Chapter 3: Missing You

Piles of paper work covered her once neat and organized desk. It was well past the end of her shift, but in all honesty, a Chief of Police's job is never done, especially in a bustling metropolis like Republic City. She was dozing off when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called lazily. In walked Captain Saikhan holding a piece of paper.

"Good evening Chief. I'm sorry to come so late, but this permit to allow part of the park to be blocked off for the upcoming Avatar Day festivities needs your signature ASAP so they can start building," he disclosed.

"Very well," she agreed, "hand it here." Saikhan placed the paper on her desk and waited for her signature. Lin looked around for a pen and remembered she had one in her pocket. She reached inside and grabbed it and swiftly scribbled on the bottom of the paper.

"Thanks Chief," he acknowledged as he grabbed the paper and walked out of the room. She nodded and returned to her sleepy silence. Lin bowed her head since her neck was stiff from sitting in the chair for so long. As she looked down she noticed a small piece of paper lying on the floor. She bent down and grabbed it. Lin looked at the blank side with suspicion. She flipped it over and stared at it. On the other side was a picture of Tenzin. He was young and had recently earned his airbender tattoos. He looked so proud with a giant smile on his face. Lin's eyes began to water. He was her best friend. They had spent so much time together and it hurt since she hadn't seen him in a whole year. She still could barely believe that they weren't together. It happened so fast. She was so upset with him and he was so oblivious; it infuriated her, she couldn't control what she was saying and she just let the harsh words slip. Not a day went by that she didn't regret what she said. Maybe it was time to try to fix what happened. She still hadn't gotten over him, and she doubted she ever would. Who knows? _Maybe he'd feel the same way, _she thought to herself.

Looking down at the picture one last time she agreed. She'd go to Air Temple Island on her next free day to try and mend her relationship with Tenzin.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun! More will be coming up soon since I'm basically done with class!**


	4. The Date

Chapter 4: The Date

Tenzin had to reschedule his date with Pema. His mother had fallen ill and his father was off in the Fire Nation for a few weeks on "important, official Avatar business," so Tenzin had to completely take over Air Temple Island. He had to make sure everyone was doing his or her job correctly and that everything ran smoothly, which wasn't always an easy task, especially for a twenty-eight year old. His mother and father had been preparing him for this job since they found out he was an airbender. One day he would be the head of an entire race of people, and the only airbending master which was an extremely scary thought. It was a thought Tenzin tried to keep in the deep, dark recesses of his mind.

Pema was a bit upset, but she understood the situation and gladly accepted a rain check. Tenzin still had mixed feelings about the date, but he knew he had to try and move on for the sake of his people. A week passed and Katara was feeling well enough to relieve Tenzin of his duties. He told Pema this and they quickly made a date for that evening.

…

Lin's internal alarm clock woke her up bright an early for work. Only she didn't have to be up this early because it was her day off. It was her day to be like a regular citizen and sleep as late as she wanted. She was twenty-seven now, but she felt a lot older. After seven years on the force, two of them being the chief, had really taken a toll on her body. She was now calloused and scarred from head to toe. Lin was definitely not the same person she was when she was young. She laughed to herself for thinking that because in reality she was still quite young. Deciding she deserved it, Lin rolled over to drift back to sleep because today was the day. Today was the day she would get her best friend and soul mate back.

…

Tenzin was nervous. He hadn't been on a date in a really long time. And honestly he was never really nervous when it came to his previous relationship: he had known the girl since they were both infants. He was unsure if he should shave or not. He had been letting his beard grow out ever since he and Lin parted ways. She was never a big fan of his facial hair and would often pull on it when she teased him, which hurt him a lot. To spare himself the pain he would shave his face almost as frequently as his head. He decided he looked rather handsome with his short beard and was not going to shave. On the other hand, he was completely unsure of his clothes. Yes he was a very devoted airbender and loved the customs and traditions of his culture, but he was unsure if they were appropriate for a date in such a modern city. He was pacing in his room, debating if he should change out of his more formal robes when he glanced at the clock. It was almost six! He promised to meet Pema at the pier at 6. Deciding that it shouldn't really matter what he wore, Tenzin dashed off to the pier and made it just in time with a little help from a handy air scooter.

…

Having been too nervous to go to Air Temple Island all day, Lin finally decided that if she didn't want to be a lily liver rabiroo then she would have to march down the few blocks to the pier, walk right up to Tenzin and tell him. She didn't like expressing her feelings, but Tenzin was the one person she sometimes let behind her walls.

Lin checked herself out in the mirror. She decided to put on a simple green dress that matched the color of her jade eyes and accentuated her curves with the help of a cleverly placed cream-colored sash. She took the pins out of her hair and opted to let the jet-black locks flow freely around her shoulders. She came to the conclusion that she looked rather stunning and that the outfit was perfect for rekindling her relationship with Tenzin. Before heading out the door she grabbed her mother's meteor bracelet for good luck and a pair of handcuffs, just in case. After all being the Chief of Police was a job that never ended, plus if she got her way, it was a useful tool that used to get Tenzin quite excited.

…

Tenzin arrived at the pier just in time. The ferry was at the other side of the bay so they would have to wait for it to come back and drop off whoever had gone out on the warm spring day.

He watched the ferry approach until he heard a quiet cough. Turning around he saw Pema and he had to admit to himself that she looked rather beautiful. She was wearing a pale pink dress that made her green eyes shine brighter than usual. Her brown hair had two braids that were pinned back with a pink lotus that rested on the back of her head. The rest of her hair flowed freely around her face. She looked at Tenzin and smiled.

Tenzin looked down at her and breathed, "Pema… you, you l-look… stunning." Her eyes shone brightly as he said this and her smile grew even wider. Tenzin looked down at her and a little smile began to form on his lips as well. He reached down to push back a piece of hair that had fallen from behind her ear when he heard the boat dock and a gasp right next to him.


	5. A Not So Magical Evening

Chapter 5: A Not So Magical Evening

Lin could not believe her eyes. When she saw the two figures silhouetted in the sunset her eyes bulged. _Tenzin was with a girl!_ She didn't want it to be true. She hoped what she was seeing was wrong: that the two people were some other air acolytes. As she got closer her heart sunk. There was no denying that the tall, stoic, and muscular figure was Tenzin. And the figure standing in front of him was definitely a female. If it was the girl she thought it was, which she hoped it wasn't, then there was no telling what Lin would do. The boat stopped just as Tenzin reached to touch the girl's face. Lin gasped. Her terrible thoughts were confirmed. It was Tenzin. He was standing there in his nicer robes that he would wear if they were going out or it was their anniversary. He was there with _Pema: _the little _girl_ that tried to steal Tenzin from her.

Lin quickly wiped the look of shock off her face and stared at the couple angrily. Tenzin looked bewildered. He glanced Lin up and down and she saw a smile dance across is face. _So I was right, this was the perfect outfit._ But that didn't matter. What mattered was that_ she_ was here. Pema glanced between Tenzin and Lin, looking confused and annoyed.

Tenzin cleared his throat and began, "Lin! What a surprise! What are you…?"

But Lin cut him off. Looking Pema straight in the face she yelled, "You're under arrest!" Tenzin gaped at her. _What on earth is she talking about? Pema isn't a criminal! _Lin continued to place the cuffs on Pema and read her rights.

…

"Lin this is preposterous!" Tenzin shouted as he paced back and forth, fuming.

"No it's not Twinkle Toes Jr." she replied nonchalantly.

"On what premise are you arresting her then? I am fairly certain that Pema has an immaculate record," he fired back.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know that you knew so much about your new _girlfriend_!" she stated bitterly.

"Pema is not my girlfriend!" he yelled, his face reddening.

"Oh no? Then why were you so dressed up? There's no fancy ball going on tonight," Lin questioned.

"What happens in my personal life is none of your concern anymore! You're the one that walked away from me! You have no right to throw an innocent woman in jail just because you don't know how to express your feelings like a _normal_ person!" Tenzin fumed.

Lin was shocked. What he said hurt. She knew it was her fault, but she wanted to apologize to him. But something in her snapped when she saw Tenzin with another girl. Lin loved him so much and got very envious when she saw him with her, especially since she was one of the reasons Lin felt hurt by Tenzin and ended their relationship. But she couldn't tell him that, especially now… now that they're dating.

Tenzin stood there and stared at Lin. Lin looked back, trying to read his expression. He looked angry and confused. Lin felt bad. She didn't want to piss him off; she wanted to win him back. She clearly failed at that though.

An officer walked in and said, "Chief, we've reviewed Pema's arrest and we really can't keep her here. Yes she owes money for some parking tickets, but she still has time to pay them. We have to let her go."

Lin stared blankly at the officer. She could feel Tenzin's stare on her. It was harsh and menacing. She looked over at him and saw he had a smug, I-told-you-so look on his face. Lin pouted and dropped her head.

"Very well," she said, "Release the prisoner. She's free to go." Lin glanced at Tenzin one last time. His face had softened a bit, he almost looked sorry. Lin ignored it though. She just walked out of the room and decided to head home without saying a word.

…

Tenzin saw the look of pain flash across Lin's face. She seemed hurt, but he didn't know why. This whole situation was nonsense. Seeing her was a wonderful surprise, but the way she acted was so impulsive and childish. He was mad at her. She had no right to do this. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel upset because she was upset. Not many people know what Lin is feeling because she is so good at hiding it, but Tenzin knew her too well. He was one of the few people that could read her. He watched as she walked out of the room in defeat. He looked at her longingly, wishing he could do something. The officer brought Pema back as Tenzin stared at the door Lin had just exited.

"Well that was interesting," Pema said trying to sound cheery.

Tenzin paused for a moment longer, reminiscing, then turned to Pema and forced a smile. "Yes, it was. I'm very sorry for Lin's actions. She was always very head strong and at times uncontrollable," he informed Pema.

She just smiled back at him and said, "It's all right. Let's get out of here and scrape up what's left of the night and have some fun." Tenzin nodded. She grabbed Tenzin's arm and started walking him towards the exit.

The couple went out into the night, but Tenzin couldn't help but feel guilty the whole time he was with Pema. They returned to Air Temple Island and Tenzin fell asleep, alone, with thoughts of Lin buzzing around his head.

**A/N: I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. I promise. Next chapter will include some naughtiness so I'm bumping up the rating to M. Please keep reading and please leave reviews! Thanks guys **


	6. Dreaming

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier. I've been side tracked with exams and also was suffering from a little writer's block. This'll be a longer, smutty one because I'm not sure when I can post again. I have to do this big baking extravaganza with my family this weekend them I'm going to D.C. for a few days, so who knows when I'll have time to write again. I edited the first five chapters and posted them. Hopefully they're better! Enjoy the smut!**

Chapter 6: Dreaming

Lin looked beautiful in her long, jade green, evening dress standing in the crowd of socialites and important people in Republic City. Tenzin could not stop staring at her glamorous, lithe figure. She looked across the room and caught him eyeing her. She flashed him a seductive smile. Tenzin gulped. Lin looked beautiful. He wanted her bad before the party even started, but that look she just gave him practically drove him insane. Lin noticed what she had done to him and decided to make him sweat a little. She took a sip of the wine she held in her hands then looked right at Tenzin and licked her lips slowly. She smiled; set the drink down on the counter she was leaning against and started to walk towards him. She decided to sway her hips a little more to really make him want her.

She stopped in front of the tall airbender and spoke, "Good evening Tenzin, you look very dapper."

Tenzin cleared his throat and began, "Lin you… y-you look st-stunning." She smiled. She loved making Tenzin nervous. She thought it was the cutest thing. After all they've known each other their whole lives, hell they even grew up together, but when it came to being romantic he always was flustered and nervous, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

"What's wrong Twinkle Toes Jr.? Cat-owl got your tongue?" she asked coolly as she stepped closer to her lover.

He gulped again; sweat now dripped down his forehead. He replied, "No, not at all, Miss Beifong. It's just, I just, you look so lovely and I just get lost in you." Her smile grew bigger and sexier.

"Follow me," she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd of elegantly dressed people.

"Wha-What are we doing? Where a-are w-we going?" he stammered, a bit shocked at her brazen actions.

"You'll see," she replied while peering back at him with a seductive look. _Oh spirits,_ Tenzin thought to himself, _I can only imagine what she has in store for us._

Lin pulled Tenzin out of the crowded ballroom, walked straight through the foyer that held a few couples wanting some alone time and headed straight for a random door at the end of the hallway.

Behind the door was a spare bedroom. Lin ran her hand along the wall and found the light switch. She turned it up and revealed everything in the room. There was a large four-poster bed with curtains on the right side of the room. Opposite the bed was an armoire, next to that was an antique floor length mirror.

"Lin? What are we doing in here?" Tenzin questioned innocently. In reply, Lin wrapped her arms around Tenzin's stomach in a harmless hug. Tenzin looked down at her and felt a little more at ease. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. She looked up and gazed into his soft, grey eyes. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She returned his warm smile. Lin stood on her tiptoes to seal her lips with Tenzin's lips. She tasted like the wine her mother let her have at the party. It was bitter and Tenzin was unsure about whether or not he liked it. But honestly the taste of wine was the least of his worries at the moment. He was alone with Lin, in a bedroom, and no one knew about it. The thought of this made him stiffen, which made his face turn red because he was still embracing Lin and he was sure she could feel it. Lin simply giggled and looked down.

"I'm so sorry," he began. She cut him off by slipping her tongue into his open mouth. Tenzin was even more shocked. The only thing he could do was swirl his tongue around Lin's.

Since Tenzin was distracted, Lin took the opportunity to walk Tenzin to the bed. Once they reached the edge, Lin pushed him down on the soft, luxurious mattress then climbed on top of him. She leaned down and began to leave a trail of kisses from his forehead to his mouth. She paused at his mouth to kiss him passionately. She left Tenzin breathless as she continued the trail down his neck, pausing at his collarbone because when she kissed him there he let out a soft moan. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, she began to suck and lick that spot. Tenzin grazed his hands over Lin's backside. He finally found what he was searching for, her zipper. Grabbing the little piece of metal he slowly slid it down her back. Lin stopped kissing him once the zipper was all the way down.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "If this is too much we can stop. If you're too nervous or scared or…" Lin just smiled at him and kissed him again. She stood up on the bed and pulled the soft dress off of her body. She was left in just her bindings and underwear. Tenzin stared at her. He had never seen her this naked before. It excited him even more. He began to take off his dress robes and throw them on the floor next to Lin's dress.

The lovers stared at each other's almost naked forms for a long time. Taking in ever inch of one another. Tenzin reached up and brushed his hand along Lin's cheek.

"Lin, you are beautiful," he whispered and smiled at her. She smiled back and placed her hands on his chest. She started drawing little hearts and circles on him with her fore finger. He brought her closer to him and kissed her passionately while wrapping his hands in her hair. He moved his hands down her neck and back until he found the clasp of her bindings. He started to undo them, with difficulty. Lin giggled into his mouth. He was new at this and had no idea how to undo the clasp. Lin had to pause for a moment to reach behind and help him. Finally, thanks to the collaborative effort, Lin's bindings became undone and her soft breasts were free.

Tenzin pulled away and stared at them. Lin blushed, she had never been this exposed. Tenzin grabbed Lin at the waste and flipped her over so he was now on top of her. He placed a hand over her breast and began to rub it, paying special attention to her hard nipple. He bent over her other breast and licked her nipple. She let out a small moan. He looked up at her and smiled and continued to rub his tongue over her pink nipple. Lin could feel pressure building in between her legs. She really enjoyed this. She never wanted Tenzin to stop. Tenzin looked up at Lin and saw how much she was enjoying it. He wondered if she wanted to go further.

He paused for a moment and whispered, "Lin, do you want to… you know… keep going?" She looked Tenzin right in the eye and nodded. He smiled at his lover and placed his fingers at the waistband of her underwear and slid them down her legs then threw them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He then grabbed her leg and began to kiss it. Her skin felt smooth and soft against his lips. As he got closer and closer to her core, Lin felt the pressure build. When he finally reached it, he paused and kissed the top of her slit. This sent a shudder through Lin's body. Tenzin smiled and knew she wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. His member began to ache in the confines of his underwear, but he knew from things his older brother told him that since it was his first time he would finish fast, but Lin would most likely last longer so he had to please her a little before he could enter. Tenzin slid is fore finger inside of her and she gasped in pleasure. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, eventually adding another. All Lin could do was lay back and enjoy. She gasped and moaned with every little movement, feeling the pressure grow stronger. Tenzin put his head down and kissed the top of her slit with his fingers inside of her. This made her shudder again. He began to lick that spot while pumping his fingers in and out of her wet center. Lin began to moan louder.

"Tenzin," she gasped, "I want you." This made Tenzin stop. He pulled his fingers out of her. They glistened in the light.

Tenzin looked down at Lin and asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded and reached down to touch his stiff member. Her fingers on his cock felt heavenly. His eyes fluttered shut as Lin slid his underwear down his legs, exposing his member. She grasped it and began to pump her hand up and down his shaft ever so slowly. Tenzin moaned in delight. He opened his eyes when she stopped and whispered, "Let me know if I hurt you, ok?" Lin simply nodded, spreading her legs a little wider in anticipation. Tenzin positioned his tip and her opening. He placed a hand on either side of her and began to slide his shaft into her core. He went slow, paying special attention to Lin. At first, her face was screwed up but as he went deeper, she began to relax.

Once he was fully inside of her, Tenzin bent down and placed his lips by her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Lin turned her head and looked him right in the eye and replied, "I love you too."

The lovers beamed at each other. Tenzin began to slowly move his hips that made Lin throw her head back in pleasure. The sensation of him being inside her was incredible. It made him move faster and faster until both were moaning and moving as one. Tenzin began to lose control. He could not fight it much longer. He moved faster and faster and soon felt her walls tighten around him. Lin felt the pressure release and fluid escape her hole. Her walls clenched Tenzin's member and she felt amazing. He quickly climaxed with a loud moan.

He slid himself out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her, panting, completely out of breath. Lin turned to face Tenzin. She ran her hand down the back of his head and leaned in to kiss him.

"That was amazing," she breathed, smiling at him. He nodded in agreement, matching her smile.

"We better get dressed though," she added, "We don't want to be gone too long, someone might notice."

Tenzin sighed and shook his head in agreement. Lin moved to get off the bed, but before she could stand Tenzin pulled her back down and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. She relaxed into his arms and they stayed and laid together trying to savor this blissful moment.

…

Lin woke up alone in her large bed. She looked out the window into the starry sky. She could faintly make out the outline of Air Temple Island in the distance. The memory she just dreamt made the absence where he belonged more prominent. She rolled over as tears began to form in her eyes, and quietly cried herself back to sleep.

…

Tenzin awoke with a start. He wasn't sure how much more his heart could take. He only shared that memory with one other person. He had always kept it close to his heart. That was definitely one of his fondest memories. He grabbed for a pillow to hold to his chest as sobs began to escape his mouth. The memory of their first time ate away at him for the rest of the night. He still loved her. He just had no idea how he could ever get Lin back, especially after what happened today. He rolled over; crushing the pillow to his body, fell back asleep with thoughts of Lin and how he could get her back filling his head.

**A/N: So this was my first smut piece, ever. I hope you guys liked it. I know my Linzin feels are going crazy now! Hopefully I can post a new chapter soon!**


	7. Advice

Chapter 7: Advice

A year had passed since that awful night. Tenzin hadn't seen or heard from Lin at all. If the council had to meet with the police force she would send one of her high-ranking officers in her place, which hurt Tenzin greatly. He tried to live his life without her, even though it hurt. He continued his relationship with Pema to the best of his ability, even though every moment he spent with her reminded him of Lin. He was always comparing Pema to Lin, and most of the time Lin turned out to be the better of the two. Tenzin knew it was wrong to do that, but he still loved Lin. No matter how hard he tried to get over her it never happened. There was nothing wrong with Pema. She would be a wonderful wife and eventually a wonderful mother. But for the longest time he had reservations about committing himself completely to Pema because he could never really get Lin off of his mind. Tenzin knew deep down he would have to act sooner rather than later so he could fulfill his duty, but there was always a reservation: there was always a part of him that felt like he was cheating on Lin.

Tenzin was confused and sought out his father for help. He found the aging Avatar baking his favorite fruit pies in the kitchen with his wife. They were both laughing and acting as much in love, if not more, as when they were newly married.

Tenzin approached the joyful couple that were elbow deep in fruit custard and said, "Father… Can I uh… have a word with you please?" Aang stopped and looked at Tenzin. Katara stood there with an intrigued look on her face.

After a moment of awkward silence, Aang replied, "Sure Tenzin. What's up?" Tenzin glanced at his mother who had stopped focusing on the fruit pies and now had her full attention in the conversation between her airbenders.

He cleared his throat and began, "Well I was hoping we could talk alone, privately, man to man…" Aang looked to his wife with a pleading look on his face. Katara harrumphed and stared at Tenzin. She wanted to know what was wrong, but knew she would just have to hear it from Aang later.

Katara stated, "Well these fruit pies need to be finished, so either you two need to work on them or go to another room and talk while I finish them."

Aang frowned at the anger in her voice and put down the filling in his hands. He pecked Katara on the cheek and said, "Okay dear, we'll leave and talk somewhere else. I'll try to hurry back." Katara just folded her arms as the last two airbenders exited the room.

Tenzin and his father went to the meditation pavilion, far from any eavesdroppers, including his mother, to have their conversation. When they got there Aang spoke first, saying, "Well, what's wrong Tenzin? You've been acting a bit gloomy lately and I've been trying to figure it out, so please, tell me what's on your mind?"

Tenzin sighed, "It's just… My relationship with Pema is wonderful. She is a lovely person and I have nothing but praise for her, but there's this part of me… It's silly, but I can't help but feel… Oh bother. This is so difficult! Why do women have to be difficult?"

Aang looked at his son with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Ten. Women are pretty crazy sometimes. I think I know what you're trying to say though. You like Pema a lot, and she's wonderful, but every time you're with her, you're just reminded of Lin and you still really love Lin. Am I right?"

"Well, yes, that is the exact problem. How did you know?" he asked baffled.

"What can I say? I know my son," Aang replied proudly.

"What can I do, Father? I'm torn and it hurts. I wish love was easy."

Aang chuckled, "I guess that's what makes love so special, it's not always easy." Tenzin nodded as Aang continued, "A long time ago, a fortuneteller once told me that if I followed my heart I would find true love. It wasn't always easy, especially when certain people came around, not to mention the duty I had to the entire world, but I was patient and I worked at it, and in the end I was true to who I was and found love at the same time."

Tenzin sighed, "I see what you're saying, Father, thank you very much for your advice."  
Aang smiled at his youngest son, "I love you, Ten, I know you can figure this out and that you'll make the right choice." Tenzin forced a smile, turned on his heels and headed for a quiet place to meditate.

…

Lin was feeling rather down that night so she decided to go to and visit her mother. If there was anyone in the entire world that could make Lin smile, it was her mother, Toph Beifong. She had an amazing sense of humor and knew just how her daughter worked; she was an amazing mother.

Lin approached the familiar door, and before she could knock the door swung open, the dainty frame of her powerful mother stood before her.

"Good evening my little badgermole. Is everything all right?" she asked with a hint of concern.

"Not really. I was hoping I could get some advice from you," Lin responded looking defeated, staring at her feet. Even though her mother wasn't the best when it came to relationship advice, but she always knew how to cheer Lin up.

"Is this going to take a while? Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen wanted me to come over. They said it was important."

"Oh," Lin hesitated. She knew going to the island meant she'd most likely see Tenzin, but she really wanted to talk to her mom.

"Tell ya what, why don't you come with me? You know, just in case I can't help you," Toph reasoned with her.

"…Oh… Okay. Let's go," Lin gave in.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been having a crazy time! I got a new job and started a new semester at college. I'm definitely going to start writing again! I promise! I'm working on the next chapter right now.**


	8. The Call

A/N: Here it is my lovelies! Not a super long wait as promised! Oh and I should probably mention that I don't own any of the characters. Those are courtesy of Bryke and owned by Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nickelodeon! Chapter 8: The Call

Lin silently followed her mother out of the apartment, staring at her feet the whole time. However it did not take her long to notice they were not going in the direction of Air Temple Island. She had gone there so many times throughout her life that she knew the path by heart.

"Mother, where are we going? I thought you said you were going to see Aang and Katara," she inquired.

"We are. They asked me to meet them at our favorite teashop," she responded simply. Lin didn't say anything in return. She followed her mother in silence all the way to the teashop. There the Beifongs were greeted warmly by a waiter and were showed a table where they sat and waited for Aang and Katara.

…

Tenzin silently paced around the living room waiting for his parents to leave so he could get everything ready. He wanted everything to be perfect and he definitely did not want his parents around to eavesdrop and make him nervous. Katara entered the room and watched her son with worry.

"Ten, are you all right?" she asked hesitantly.

Tenzin stopped pacing for a moment, looked at his mother then said, "Yes, I'm fine now. After my talk with Dad I think I've sorted everything out." He began pacing again.

"Then why are you pacing around so much?" she bugged.

"Well I'm just a bit nervous and I want everything to go smoothly and I just don't want to mess anything up like I usually do."

"Ten, whatever it is, you're going to do fine," she sighed, "I have confidence in you that you're going to do what is right."

"Thank you, Mother. I hope I can make you and Father proud."

"You always do, my little airbender."

Aang entered the room with a swing in his step. "Ready for a lovely night on the town, pretty lady?" he asked mischievously.

Katara giggled, "Oh you. You know we're just going to meet Toph for some tea."

"But I thought after we could have a little couple time. You know go to a club and cut a rug," he said while waggling his eyebrows.

"We might be able to fit that in," she reassured her husband, walking over to him and pecking his cheek.

"See you later, Ten! Have fun with whatever you've got planned," Aang said, ushering Katara out the door.

Tenzin waved to his retreating parents. Once they left and was positive they weren't on the island anymore he set about making the place look perfect.

…

Toph and Lin sat at the table and caught up with each other. Lin had immersed herself in her work a lot lately so the two barely had time to talk recently. Lin informed her mother of all the cases she had been working on and Toph told Lin stories of her students at the metal bending academy.

"…Then I grabbed him from behind with my cables and…"

"They're here," Toph interrupted with a small smile.

"Oh…" was all Lin could say because at that moment Aang practically danced over to where the Beifongs were sitting with Katara trailing behind.

"Lin! What a surprise to see you here! I thought it was just going to be a couple of geezers here reminiscing about the good ol' days!" Aang exclaimed with his arms open. Lin stood up and accepted his hug. She always had a soft spot for Aang, no matter what Tenzin has done. She then hugged Katara because she was Lin's second mother. All those days spent on Air Temple Island while her mother was staying late at HQ or had some dangerous mission to go on, it was Katara that had scolded her, healed her when she got hurt, and fed her delicious homemade treats. Lin knew she could never be mad or hate the famous couple, no matter what.

"Well I had gone to talk to Mom and she told me she was meeting you guys here and I agreed to come," Lin explained.

"We're glad you could join us," Katara informed Lin in her sweet motherly tone.

"Let's get down to business. Linny here is upset and wanted some advice, but you both know how I am at relationships so I dragged her here with me so the three of us can cheer her up and help her figure this all out," Toph boldly stated.

Lin blushed and scowled at her mother, "Thanks for getting to the point, Mom."

"Hey! You know me! I'm and earthbender. I face everything head on. I think you have a little airbender in you. You want to dance around this like it's no big deal, but from the moment you told me what happened between you and Tenzin I knew you needed help and wanted him back. So here we are. Let's get this show on the road."

Lin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Her mother could be such a brute, even if she was slowly aging and becoming frail. Lin looked over at Katara whose eyes were beginning to water a bit. She may have been Tenzin's biological mother, but she considered Lin one of her own as well. It pained Katara to know that Lin had been suffering, even if it was her son's fault. Lin's face grew sad. She took in a deep breath and told them everything: how she still loved Tenzin and dreamed about him, although she did leave out what she dreamt about. Even though she was always strong and kept her heart out, Lin poured her heart out to her parents. She didn't cry even though Katara did a little.

After Lin's story Aang was the first to comfort her. "It's okay Lin. Tenzin talked to me the other day. He was lost and needed help. I did my best to help him and it seemed to work so I'm going to tell you the same thing. It's what a wise fortune teller once told me," he paused, grabbed Katara's hand and smiled at her to comfort his sobbing wife, "She told me as long as I followed my heart I would find true love," his smile grew wider as he began to reminisce about his relationship with Katara, "She was right. And now, years later, I'm married to the love my life and I couldn't be any happier."

"Twinkle Toes is right, Little Badgermole. Nobody can tell you what to do. You have to decide for yourself what's right. You can't let anyone else put pressure on you. I want you to be happy. I know you think you have to prove something to me, but you already have proven yourself. You mastered earthbending so young and proceeded to excel at metalbending. I love you. I'm always proud of you," Toph assured her daughter. Tears began to form in Lin's eyes at those caring words from her mother.

"I was just so angry at that girl for trying to be with him. I heard what she told him. I couldn't stand by while some younger, prettier, less busy girl took him from me," she turned to her mother and continued, "I got so involved in work because I did want to make you proud. I knew I had to uphold your legacy and I was always so scared of failing. Thank you, mom, for telling me this. Deep down it's what I've always needed."

Lin wiped away the tear that escaped from her eye and wrapped her mother in a tight embrace. Katara's sobs were growing more hysterical.

Lin asked, "Katara, why are you crying? Everything is going to be great. I'll talk to Tenzin first thing tomorrow morning. We'll sort everything out. If Aang gave him the same advice then I'm sure he'll choose me and we can…" Lin trailed off, Katara only sobbed harder.

"Katara, what's wrong? Tenzin will be happy again. Aren't you happy for Lin and Tenzin? This means we can be a big happy family. All our children will be happy," Aang tried to console his wife.

Between sobs Katara explained, "No! This, this can't be! I-I w-was cleaning… Ten's room a-and I… I f-found… found…"

"What did you find in Tenzin's room Katara?" Toph demanded.

"An engagement necklace!" she wailed.

All of the color in Lin's face drained. _This couldn't be happening, _she thought to herself, _I was so sure he still loved me. I can't lose him. I must do something! _Lin's mind raced as Aang tried to get Katara to calm down. Toph held Lin's hand trying to prevent Lin from crying. After a few minutes Katara finally stopped crying.

Aang looked at Lin's downtrodden face and said, "Lin, there's still hope. There always is. If I know my son then I know he's never stopped loving you. He wouldn't have come to me if he wasn't conflicted. He thought he lost you because you were so mad at him and didn't want to see him. He tried holding on to the hope that you could be together again, but he also feels that he has a duty to the world and me. Tenzin thinks he needs to do that immediately. He didn't think he could wait much longer. He's going to propose to Pema because of his duty because he thinks he can't wait too long. I'm not sure how strong his feelings are for Pema, but I'm positive his feelings for you are stronger." Lin continued to sit there speechless. She was numb. This was too much to handle.

"Now, I know I did not raise you to be passive. You must take immediate action if Katara thinks Tenzin is proposing to Pema tonight. Air Temple Island is too far from here and there wouldn't be a ferry to take you to the island. Come with me," Toph told her daughter.

…

Tenzin was very pleased with himself. Looking around his transformed living room, he could not think of a more perfect setting to do this. When he looked over at Pema, all happy and dressed nicely, he was proud of himself. He put all of this together and everything was going swimmingly. Cuddled up next to her on the couch, Tenzin glanced at the clock. It was getting late, his parents would be home and Pema should be going to sleep soon. The time had come. It was now or never. If he was going to fulfill his duty it had to start now. The setting was perfect and he did like Pema quite a bit. He thought that after a while he could grow to love her more fully. His stomach began to churn and his chest tightened. He knew this needed to happen, but he wished he wasn't so nervous.

Tenzin cleared his throat, turned to Pema and began, "Ahem, Pema… I…" Pema smiled at him sweetly and patiently waited for what he was going to say. He continued, "I just wanted you to know that this past year with you has been amazing." He stopped, unable to say anything else. His mouth became dry and his chest tightened more.

"Could I pour you some more tea?" she offered. Pema smiled at how nervous he was. He always acted like this around her. She thought it was adorable. Just then the phone came to life. Its ring wailed in the kitchen.

Tenzin cleared his throat again and said, "That would be lovely. I'll go answer that while you pour some. Maybe you can turn the radio to something with fewer talking and more music. I'm sure it's just someone looking for my father. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Tenzin got up and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed the phone off of the wall and listened.

"Lin?!"

**A/N: This fic is almost done! Just in time for Linzin week 2.0 on Tumblr! Look for an update very soon and more Linzin fics by yours truly! R&R s'il vous plait!**


	9. The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 9: The Truth is Revealed

"Tenzin…" she whispered.

"Lin?" he whispered.

"Tenzin… I…" she began, sounding grief stricken.

"Lin," he interrupted, noticing it sounded like she had been or was currently crying, "this isn't a very good time right now. It's late and I was trying to do something."

"I know, Ten. Just please let me try to explain," she pleaded with the Air nomad, trying not to let him pick up on how much she hurt and hoping she still had another chance and that he didn't want to shut her out completely for the rest of his life.

"Very well, Lin. But please hurry. I don't want Pema to worry."

Lin took a deep breath then explained, "I'm here with my mom and your parents. They told me. Your mom saw the necklace in your room when she was cleaning. She only told me because I was upset and your dad gave me advice. He told me to follow my heart if I wanted to be happy. And, well, that' what I'm trying to do right now…" she trailed off.

Tenzin pressed the earpiece closer to his ear. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had grown fond of Pema over these past months, but deep down he had secretly wished and dreamt that this day would come. He had been so sure that she had made up her mind a while ago because she was a Beifong. She was a headstrong, determined woman who rarely changed her mind. Lin always knew what she wanted and did what she had to in order to achieve it.

"Lin… I-I don't know what to say," he said, choking up. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Then don't say anything and just listen. I love you with all of my heart. You haven't left my mind since things ended. I've dreamt about you," she stopped to suppress a sob.

"I've dreamt of you too," he informed, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks, a hint of a smile dancing across his lips.

"I didn't want to break it off. Things were just so complicated. You wanted to start a family, but I felt I had a duty to the city and I didn't want to disappoint my mother, but I've talked to her and I know she's proud of me."

"Tenzin?" Pema called from the other room, "Is everything okay? Is there an emergency in the city or something?" The tiny female started to make her way to the kitchen.

"Lin, I have to go. Pema is coming. I don't want her to think I'm cheating on her."

"Tenzin, just wait. Don't go yet. I need to hear you say it. I need to know if you will take me back."

"I love you, Lin," he whispered as more tears fell down his face. He gently hung up the receiver as Pema entered the kitchen.

…

Lin heard the click that meant Tenzin hung up. Tears were now sliding down her cheeks, threatening her reputation as a strong woman who didn't need a man to know that she was amazing.

Toph smiled at her daughter, "I'm very proud of you Lin. I always have been. The only thing I've ever wanted from you is to be happy. I love it when you're happy. It lets me know that I was a good mother and that I did the right thing. I was always scared that I messed up somewhere along the line because I couldn't always be there for you. I've always worried that you didn't think I was a good mom…" A bone-crushing embrace interrupted Toph. Lin had grabbed her mother and clung onto her.

"Mom," Lin sobbed into her mother's shoulder, "you were the best. I hope I can be an amazing mom like you one day. You are a superhero. You worked your butt off in a male dominant work force and kept the city safe for a very long time, and at the end of the day you still found time to tuck me in at night. I understood when you couldn't be there. It was part of the job description. I love you so much. Thank you for everything." Lin straightened up and the tears lessened by the end of what she said.

Toph's eyes began to water at her daughter's words. "I love you too Lin. Now you need to go and get your man. Call me in the morning to let me know you're all right." Toph kissed her daughter on the forehead and pushed Lin towards the door. She quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped before anyone could see.

Aang and Katara came up to the counter to pay for the tea. Before Lin left she hugged her second parents. They wished her well and were glad to know that both Tenzin and Lin would be happy.

…

"Pema, ahem… That was uh…" Tenzin started as he tried to cover up his recent cry.

"Is everything okay? You said you wouldn't be in here too long," she pressed.

"Yes… I mean no… Well, I…" he stammered.

"Tenzin, what is it?"

He sighed, "Pema, we need to talk…" His face grew solemn. Pema looked at him questioningly. He took her hand and led her to the living room.

He sighed then began, "Pema, I'm sorry, but, I…" He made sure to look her in the eye so he wasn't rude or cowardly. Pema began to look worried. He drew a deep breath and continued, "We can't be together anymore. I had a really great time with you and I…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" she shrieked. She became hysterical and wailed. "Why would you do this? Invite me over and act all romantic? Did you think this would let me down easier? Well you're wrong, it's actually breaking my heart." Tenzin looked defeated. This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want to hurt Pema. This was all messed up. She was a lovely girl, but she just wasn't for him.

"Look, Pema, I'm very sorry. This isn't what I intended on doing. Truth be told, I was going to propose to you. That's why the place looks like this and why we were having a romantic evening. However, I realized something tonight. I realized that if I were to marry you I would be lying to myself and, more importantly, I'd be lying to you. I don't love you like you love me and to continue this relationship would mean I would hurt you a lot more. I really enjoyed the time I've spent with you, but it has to end," he confessed.

Pema's eyes swelled with more tears as she said, "I'm not an idiot. I may be a lot younger than you, but I know who was on the phone. It was that Lin Beifong. She called you and finally admitted to still loving you." Tenzin's face turned from sorry to surprised. Noticing this, Pema continued on, the tears slowly coming to an end, "I feel like I've always known that you loved her, not me. There was just a really big part of me that hoped I was wrong about that. I have an idea, but the only thing I'm not too sure of is why. Why would you let her go even though you loved her and then think of proposing to me?"

Tenzin pondered deeply for a moment before answering, "I guess… I've always had this heavy burden on my shoulders. After my father dies I'll be the only air bender and it will be my job to continue his legacy and repopulate the race of the Air nomads. When Lin left she didn't give me an explanation. It hurt for a while, but every time I saw my father I knew I had a duty to him. And I thought the reason Lin left me was because she felt she had a duty to her mother."

Pema's face was dry now. She calmly said, "Well, I'm glad you didn't want to hurt my feelings. And I'm glad the two of you finally realized you were meant to be together. I do hurt, but I'm confident I'll get over my heartache. Thank you, Tenzin, for everything." And with that, she stood up, kissed the airbender on the tip of his arrow and walked out the door. A few days later Pema left the island with a group of acolytes. Their mission was to restore the other Air Temples. Eventually they would settle in one of them and continue on the Air nomad traditions and teachings.

**A/N: Only one more chapter! **


	10. True Love Prevails

Chapter 10: True Love Prevails

After saying goodbye, Lin rushed out the door of the teashop, and headed straight to Air Temple Island. Her heart fluttered faster with each step she took. Lin could not wait to see Tenzin after so long.

…

After watching Pema leave, Tenzin's heart began to flutter. He rushed out of his home and headed towards the pier with his glider so he could be reunited with his soul mate after such a long time apart.

…

Lin was in such a rush. She felt like a lovesick teenager again. She was so focused on meeting Tenzin she completely forgot how late it was and that the ferry to Temple Island didn't run anymore. When she reached the pier she stopped. Her mother never allowed her to bend an earth bridge to the island because it may destroy the city's foundations and sewers. She was lost for ideas. She simply stood at the edge of the water and stared at the island. The moon shone bright in the sky over the bay. Lin looked up at the giant natural satellite and noticed a tiny speck in the sky that seemed to be moving toward her. A knowing smile spread across her face. All hope was not lost.

…

When Tenzin reached the end of the pier on the island he threw is glider into the air and gracefully leapt and attached himself to it. He was so thrilled that his burden had been lifted that he soared high in the indigo sky, light as a feather. He looked down and saw Lin waiting for him on the edge of Republic City. He quickly turned around and started to dive right at her. He felt so carefree and was going so fast that when he was close enough he closed his glider and smashed right into Lin, catching her off guard. He laid his glider on the ground and pinned her down. Before either one could say a word their lips crashed together in a highly anticipated moment of bliss. The lovers remained intertwined on the dirty street of Republic City, lavishing one another in strongly missed kisses and embraces.

The two parted, their gazes interlocking. Smiles grew on both their faces.

"Lin…" Tenzin began, "I don't ever want to lose you again."  
"You never will," she whispered. Then Tenzin lightly punched her arm.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, "That's my thing!"  
"I know," he smiled, "but you deserve it."  
"Fair enough," she agreed.

"I love you so much."  
"I love you too."  
"I know this is kind of sudden, but…"  
"Yes," she breathed without hesitation.  
"Really?" he asked, his eyes shining as bright as the moon.  
"Yes," she repeated definitely.  
"You've just made me the happiest airbender in the world."

She smiled up at her fiancé and he returned the warmth tenfold. They kissed passionately one last time before standing up. Tenzin opened his glider, grabbed Lin, and took off for Air Temple Island. The deep indigo of the sky was slowly fading; shades of yellow and orange were peeking on the horizon. The moon's light was dwindling as it sank deeper in the sky, almost disappearing completely. The lovers flew to the Meditation Pavilion, where they remained watching the sunrise, not caring that it would be another sleepless night.

**A/N: This is it. For this fic. You guys can imagine your own future for this piece. I hope you liked it. I hope the ending was good enough. I had a really hard time writing it because I didn't want it to be too cliché, but I wanted closure and just ugh. I'm kinda at a loss for words. Please stay tuned for the fics that were supposed to be for Linzin week! I promise I'm trying to write! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
